With development of the modern science and technology, people need to learn and master methods of using sports apparatus while participate in sports. The sports apparatus may be a golf club, a battledore and so on. Taking the golf sport for example, the postures of swinging could be adjusted to achieve optimal postures by practicing and analyzing the postures. Similarly, the postures of swinging in badminton could also be analyzed, so that the nonstandard postures of swinging can be modified.
The conventional posture analyzing system generally includes a computer, a plurality of sensors and a plurality of cameras for capturing photos and recording videos of sports postures. For example, when the participants are practicing in golf sport, the cameras capture the photos and record videos, the sensors are disposed at critical positions of the participants' body and collect signals such as sway, frequency and speed of the body's of the participants, and signals such as speed, rotating angle and strength of the golf club. The signals are analyzed by the computer, and the postures of the golfer are compared with standard postures.
However, the analyzing system needs to be disposed at the body and reset before analyzing postures, and accuracy of the signals is guaranteed by great amount of sensors, therefore structure of the conventional system is very complex.